


Here For You

by SneetchesToo



Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Concerned tk, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Poor Owen, after chemo, judd to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 4: After Chemo – Owen has a rough chemo session and someone(s) comes to his rescue.Owen isn't used to having the support system the 126 gives him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957519
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> *This fire!fam is gonna be the death of me.

Owen was exhausted, as exhausted as he could be, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

But he couldn’t sleep because he couldn’t get comfortable because his damn head hurt so damn bad.

He knew that he should’ve gone home after his chemo session was over.

He knew that he should’ve taken it easy and gone straight to bed.

But he was convinced that he could make it through this day with no problems.

Until almost every problem seemed to come at him.

“Hey Cap, you alright?” The sound of Judd’s voice from a few bunks down caused him to jump.

He wasn’t expecting anyone else to still be awake this late at night.

“Yeah, Judd, I’m good.” He barely got the words out though as he tried to relax.

But the throbbing behind his eyes was becoming too much.

And the next thing he knew he was bolting out the door and into the bathroom, barely making it into a stall before threw up.

He was suddenly incredibly thankful that he hadn’t eaten much for lunch or dinner.

“That doesn’t sound like you’re good Cap.” He was really hoping that the man wouldn’t follow him into the bathroom, but alas, luck just wasn’t on his side.

He let out a sigh as he flushed the toilet once and then again for good measure, his eyes closing at the loudness of the sound echoing through the stall.

He pushed his way out and toward the sink, washing his hands quickly before splashing some water on his face.

“I guess dinner just didn’t sit well with me.” He was such a liar and he knew that Judd didn’t believe a word he was saying.

“Bullshit.” Judd reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, guiding him back out to his bunk slowly. “I’m calling Michelle to come get you.”

“No.” He really didn’t need to be rescued right now. “I’m okay. I’m just gonna go to sleep.”

“You and I both know that sleep ain’t gonna fix this Cap.” He hated that Judd knew him well enough to know that.

Goddamn man was a fucking mind reader sometimes.

He got ready to respond when another wave of nausea shot through him.

But he didn’t have to rush to the bathroom this time because Judd shoved a trash can in front of him, turning his head as Owen emptied the last of his stomach contents into the wastebasket.

“I’m calling Michelle.” Owen knew better than to argue, so instead he just nodded his head, watching as Judd pulled his phone out and pressed a few buttons.

He leaned back against the pillow and let out a sigh, this was certainly not how he had wanted tonight to go.

The next thing he knew everything around him went dark though, the sound of Judd’s voice screaming for help the last thing he heard before he was plunged into complete darkness.

—

When he awoke what felt like days later Michelle was sitting in a chair beside his bed, her hand wrapped tightly around his.

He could hear beeping and dripping and mumbled voices that seemed miles away.

And that’s when it hit him.

He was in the hospital wasn’t he?

“Michelle?” He whispered her name and watched as she jumped up and reached for him, her hand pressing against his cheek softly.

“Owen.” She seemed panicked and it killed him. “Thank God you’re okay.”

“What happened?” The last thing he remembered was taking Tylenol and laying down to sleep.

“You blacked out.” She ran her hand through his hair and it felt almost magical. “You don’t remember anything?”

“Last time I remember seeing a clock it was 8:00pm.” He wondered how long ago that was.

“That was almost 12 hours ago.” Well that answered that question. “Judd said you were complaining of your head hurting. And you were throwing up.”

He vaguely remembered that part.

“Ah.” He nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

Goddamn chemo was going to kill him before the cancer even had a chance.

“The doctors did tests, everything looks fine.” She offered him a smile as he opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on her. “You’re a little dehydrated, but you’re okay.”

He got ready to speak when he heard the door open, Judd and Carlos barreling through with TK on their heels.

“Hey look, he’s awake!” Judd offered him a sloppy wave and he waved back.

“Dad!” TK rushed to his side, moving to hug him tight as Michelle stepped back. “Thank God you’re okay.”

“I’m fine son.” He hugged the kid back and patted his neck. “Just tired is all.”

“Glad to see you awake Captain Strand.” Carlos really needed to start calling him Owen.

Especially if he was ever going to marry TK one of these days.

“You know, you can’t go around calling your father-in-law Captain Strand.” Carlos blushed and TK and Judd chuckled.

He watched as Michelle linked her arm through his, offering him a gentle bump with her hip.

“He’ll get there.” She said softly. “One of these days.”

“Uh huh.” Owen nodded his head as TK squeezed his hand.

“Do you need anything dad?” The kid was in full mother hen mode and it showed. “Water. Crackers. A magazine? Another blanket?”

“I’m fine TK.” He removed his hand and patted his son’s arm as he smiled. “I’ll just be glad when I can get home and get some sleep, in my own bed.”

“Well hopefully soon Cap.” Judd piped in as he moved to pat Owen’s leg. “Doc said you’ll be out of here by this afternoon. The chief’s giving you a few days off. I’ll hold down the fort.”

“I’m sure you will.” There was no one he trusted more to take care of his team than Judd.

“We’ll let you get some rest.” TK didn’t look like he wanted to leave, but he got it.

The more rest he got, the quicker he could get out of here.

“Thanks for stopping by guys, really.” He was happy to see everyone, and it certainly did brighten his day a little.

“No worries Cap.” Judd offered him a nod before heading toward the door.

“Feel better soon.” And then Carlos was following his lead, waiting patiently just outside the door as TK hugged him once more.

“I love you dad.” He felt his heart swell at his son’s words.

“I love you too kid.” He patted his back before pushing him away. “Now go, do something fun, it’s your day off.”

TK offered him a smile before stepping back, nodding in Michelle’s direction as he went.

“He was really worried about you.” She said softly as she moved to sit beside him on the bed. “They all were.”

“I know.” He knew his team worried about him, just like he worried about his team.

“They’ve been here all night.” He was shocked to hear that part though. “All three of them, just sitting in the waiting room, driving each other crazy.”

“I bet.” He would never have expected the three of them to stay there and wait for him for that long. “How about you?”

“What about me?” She tilted her head to the side as she reached out and rubbed his head again.

She could honestly do that all day and he’d be satisfied.

“Were you worried about me?” He felt like that was a silly question given that she was sitting at his bedside when he woke up.

“I always worry about you Owen.” He saw the slight twinkle in her eyes and he chuckled.

“Good to know.” He whispered, his eyes starting to feel heavy under the weight of it all.

The feeling of Michelle’s nails scratching against his scalp certainly wasn’t helping any.

“Get some sleep.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled softly.

Oh yeah, she was definitely worried.

“Tell the others thanks for me again.” He really appreciated them being here, even if he didn’t know how to say it.

“I will.” She whispered. “But they know Owen. They’ll always be here for you. We all will.”

He guessed he had to get used to that.

Never really being alone.

It was a new concept for him.

He didn’t have the energy to reply with words so he simply nodded his head and offered her a smile.

And then he was drifting off to sleep as she continued to massage his head softly.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please!**


End file.
